Forever And Always
by hsmfan1351
Summary: Gabriella Montez is getting ready to become Gabriella Walters. But what happens when her best friend Troy Bolton gets emotional. Gabriella Walters, or Troy and Gabriella? R&R TXG


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella Montez is getting ready to become Gabriella Walters. But what happens when her best friend Troy Bolton gets emotional. Gabriella Walters, or Troy and Gabriella? R&R Troyella**

* * *

Forever And Always

Gabriella smiled as she looked in the mirror. She had a two piece wedding dress by 'kiara'. It had on it a strapless neckline that is lightly boned and fastens at the back with thin corseted ribbons. As all the girls saw her they cried and hugged Gabriella. Even the guys had gone into her dressing room to see her, well, every guy except Troy and the groom. Gabriella smiled at the thought. She had practically begged her husband-to-be Ben to let Troy be the best man, and of course Troy accepted, although he didn't want to have to hand a man a ring to marry the love of _his _life.

Troy Bolton had, had a crush on Gabriella Montez ever since they were 12 and Gabriella kissed his cheek. He still remembers her wearing a cute yellow summer dress skipping around the garden while Troy watched her. He also remembers the moment he fell in love with Gabriella. It was when she was in hospital after she had an Asthma attack, Troy had cried to his dad telling him that he didn't want her to die because he loved her. Jack Bolton even remembers that because he knew Troy had probably loved Gabriella all his life.

Gabriella did a final twirl before walking away from the mirror. Everyone was currently in her dressing room all talking together as the ceremony was ages away from starting. Sharpay turned on the radio and Taylor Swift 'Forever and Always' came on and Gabriella moved from the mirror. Before Gabriella could walk any farther the someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Gabriella said and everyone looked to see who it was.

Troy slowly walked in and looked at everyone around him and then he looked over at Gabriella and felt tears come to his eyes. She wasn't dressed like that for him, it was for Ben.

"Hey" Troy said awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.

Gabriella giggled "How do I look?" She said and did a twirl for Troy.

He quickly tried to swallow the lump in his throat and the tears in his eyes threatening to fall and smiled at Gabriella "Incredibly beautiful. Although that's an understatement. I just don't know a big enough word"

Gabriella giggled again "Thank you!" She ran over to hug him and he immediately hugged her back, he saw all the sympathetic eyes looking at him and closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. He felt a massive ache in his heart. Once the two had parted from the hug Troy immediately looked down and Gabriella looked confused.

"Are you okay Troy?" Gabriella asked him and Troy still looked down tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm fine, just gotta go. See you in a bit" He said and quickly ran out the room.

Once Troy got out the room he ran to the restrooms and sank to the floor. He loved her so much it hurt, and now if anyone walks in he will look like an idiot crying. Troy sighed and wiped the tears away. He had to make Gabriella happy, he had to accept the fact that it wasn't him that made her happy it was Ben. He quickly stood up and walked out of the restrooms.

* * *

Everyone was now standing inside the church as Gabriella made her way down the aisle, looking as beautiful as ever. Troy tried not to cry and he saw Gabriella smiling at Ben, not him. As Gabriella finally reached Ben she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, smiling at him making more tears rise in Troy's eyes. Ben nodded to the priest to start the ceremony.

"Please be seated" The priest started and everyone sat down and then he continued.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate their union and to honor their commitment to one another. Today, Ben Walters and Gabriella Marie Montez proclaim their love to the world and we rejoice with them"

As the ceremony went on Troy found it harder to not cry, he was stood his letting the only girl he loves get married to someone else. Troy felt a tear trail down his cheek and tried to ignore some of the stares he got from the guests in the church.

"The wedding ring is an unbroken circle symbolizing unending and everlasting love" The priest said and then turned to Ben "Ben, have you a token of your love for Gabriella?"

Ben turned his head to Troy and Ben noticed Troy was crying, so he turned his whole body and looked at Troy. "Troy? Why are you crying?"

Troy looked at him, then the guests, and then Gabriella. He kept looking at the 3 things and then... He was just looking at pitched black.

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she saw Troy fall to the floor and ran over to him.

"Troy? Troy wake up! Troy! Ugh! You are supposed to be my best friend Troy, don't die on me... It's my wedding day" Gabriella said and felt her own tears on her cheeks. This day was practically ruined.

Chad appeared out of nowhere with a cup on water and handed it to Gabriella. She looked up at him with a confused expression "Well considering he 'ruined' your wedding day i thought you could wake him up by chucking that on him" Chad said shrugging.

Gabriella grinned and turned around and chucked it on Troy's face, waking him up. Troy shook his wet hair and then looked up at Gabriella, his eyes becoming sad once again.

"Troy! You ruined, what was supposed to be, the best day of my life. You don't have to be jealous, you will have the best day of your life at some point in your life" Gabriella told him and Troy stood up annoyed.

"The best day of my life has already been and gone. It was when we were 12 and you kissed my cheek. The best day of my life was when i watched you run around in the cute yellow summer dress you had. The best day of my life was when you were in hospital and when you woke up you wanted to see me. This!" Troy said and pointed all around and then at Ben "You getting married to... Him! Is the worst day of my life, nothing can ever beat how bad this day is... The worst part about it is probably how stunning you look in that dress, and he won't even _try _to tell you how beautiful you look. He never would if I have been trying to tell you all my life!" Troy finished and suddenly looked at the floor.

Gabriella stood shocked she felt like she couldn't talk... Or breathe. The whole church was silent, the only thing you could hear was Troy breathing heavily. Sharpay and Taylor went over to Gabriella.

"Are you alright?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella ignored her and walked up to Troy and whispered one thing.

"What?"

Troy sighed and brought his head up to look at her "You know what the hardest part is?" He asked and didn't wait for a reply "Knowing that you love him, and no matter how much i want you to be happy. I always wish it was me you look at with love in your eyes... I'm so sorry for ruining your day Gabriella. Just because i have hated, it was no excuse for me to make your day the worst" Troy said and ran out of the church, tears in his eyes.

Gabriella started silently crying and turned to Ben walking up to him "Let's get married then" She said holding his hand. Ben hesitated before letting go of her hand and kissed Gabriella softly.

"Go, or you'll miss him..." Gabriella looked at him still crying "Honestly. I always knew you were in love with him. I just thought that this was making you happy. Everyone here, today, we all know they would rather see you and Troy here, grinning at each other like you are two love sick puppies, acting like idiots. No one would even care how you look because at least we would all know you love each other. I don't want to marry you" The church gasped.

"Well I would marry you... But then i would probably hate myself. I want us to be friends. I want to watch you and Troy and laugh at you like the rest of our friends do. But you can only go and get him if you promise not to leave me. We have almost been husband and wife but i still want you as my friend"

Gabriella giggled while crying "Yeah" she sniffed "You need all the friends you can get"

Ben grinned "I know... Now go, quick!"

Gabriella picked up the bottom of her dress and started running out the church, tears still rolling down her face. She quickly stopped and turned around chucking Ben the engagement ring, which he caught with ease, then he winked at her and she carried on running.

She pushed the doors open and ran out. The sun was beaming down on her, making it appear as though she was an angel. She thought back to the memory Troy had described to her when they were 10 years old.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella Montez was skipping around the garden in a yellow summer dress. Troy Bolton stood watching her while eating candy. The second bit of candy came back out of his mouth as he started laughing at the site in front of him, his best friend was now running around with sprinklers on making Gabriella drenched._

_"Brie!" Troy called out to her laughing "Come over here it's wet!"_

_Gabriella just poked her tongue out and continued what she was doing "No Troy, come and join me it is really fun" Gabriella said giggling._

_"But Brie well get in trouble" Troy called out to her and Gabriella just shook her head._

_"We're 10 that's what we're supposed to do" Gabriella said and Troy finally joined her bringing his candy with him. As the two skipped around the garden Troy held his bag of candy out to Gabriella, offering her some. Gabriella looked up at Troy and back down to Troy._

_"What one?" She asked referring to which piece of candy should she have._

_Troy shrugged "I don't mind, any of them. Just don't tell anyone, you know i never share my food, but i always will with you"_

_Gabriella grinned and picked out one. Before she ate it she leaned up and gave Troy a little kiss on the cheek "and you're the only one i will ever kiss on the cheek"_

_Troy blushed and looked at his bag of sweets and back at Gabriella, suddenly feeling very shy Troy looked down again "So i guess we're even?"_

_Gabriella nodded "Yep!" __Troy grinned slightly and thought one thing._

_He would definitely have to give her some candy more often_

_End Of Flashback_

Gabriella looked around and saw Troy just about to get in his car. Panicking Gabriella picked up stones from the floor and chucked them as far as she could, hoping at least one would hit Troy.

* * *

Five minutes earlier.

Troy was just walking out the church with tears in his eyes. He was so stupid. He thought she would at least say she used to like him, but she didn't say anything as at all. As he made his way to the car Troy kicked all the stones on the floor he could see. Everyone had told him he should have told her, but he ended up ruining her day. Troy groaned and kicked another bunch of stones.

As he finally reached the car he searched his pocket for his keys and once he got them he pressed the button to unlock the car.

Before he could even touch the door handle he felt a couple of stones hit him and turned around to see Gabriella... and many of the guests behind her. Feeling himself become shy again he put one hand in his pocket and tried to wipe his tears away with his other hand but found it unsuccessful.

Gabriella stood nervously, both hands in front of her body, fiddling with all her fingers, and Troy knew she did that when she was nervous. Troy walked up to Gabriella and looked down at her beautiful dress and then back to her face.

"Brie you just hurt me with those stones" Troy told her half jokingly and Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Sorry. I had to think fast" She told him.

Troy chuckled "Well why couldn't you shout my name like a normal person?" Gabriella blushed.

"Forgot?" She more asked than stated and Troy chuckled at her. Gabriella stepped closer and grabbed his hands making Troy looked down as the four hands joined together making him realise.

The ring "Rings?" Troy asked shocked and bought his head up to face Gabriella.

She smiled "Me and Ben still want to get married" Troy looked down biting his lip, but then Gabriella added "Just with different people"

Troy looked up and Gabriella bought her hand to Troy's cheek "I love you Troy. Forever and Always" That was all it took. Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella on the lips for the first time. Gabriella immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair, bringing him as close as possible to her. Their kisses were soft but passionate, neither tried to deepen the kiss just happy with being next to each other touching.

Troy stopped kissing her but kept their lips close together and murmured "I love you too. Forever and Always"

Gabriella couldn't help but giggled, she pulled back and started crying. Troy kept his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible "Why are you crying?" Troy said and the two started to sway slightly.

"I'm crying because I'm happy" Gabriella sobbed "These are happy tears" Troy chuckled slightly and kissed her again.

Everyone was still at the steps and Chad grinned at his two friends and shouted to them "Troy! Gabriella! The priest hasn't got any other weddings today. And it is obvious you two are gonna get married"

Troy grinned at his friends suggestion, but then thought about rings "Brie. Do you want to marry me? Today?"

Gabriella grinned and hugged him "Yes!" Troy smiled and kissed her but then pulled back.

"Go back inside and get you're make-up re done because your mascara has run" Troy grinned "Or you can just take all your make-up off and wait for me to come back?"

Gabriella looked confused "Where are you going?" Troy started heading towards his car and replied "Rings"

* * *

"What happened next mommy?" A 4 year old brunette asked.

The woman smiled "Then, the two got married and lived happily ever after"

The 4 year old looked up at her mommy and daddy and kissed both of their cheeks "Thanks for the story mommy, but daddy looks tired so i think you should put him to bed" The girl said cheekily making the adults laugh and kiss the girl goodnight.

After the story was told and the adults had gone to bed, but not to sleep. The man kissed his wife... With a lot of passion.

"I love you Gabriella Bolton. Forever and Always"

"I love you too Troy Bolton. Forever and Always" Gabriella told Troy before kissing him and loving him way into the night.

* * *

**This is my second oneshot on fanfic so if you decide to review be nice.**

**I don't really like this oneshot. I wrote it because i was bored and after reading back on all of it i think i could have done much better. And on top of all of that it is actually pretty cheesy.**

**Please read my story 'Fourteen To Eighteen' It almost has 20 chapters!**

**thank you**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


End file.
